Medli
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: Glorfindel has a secret. What will he do when Erestor finds out? Humour


Summary: Glorfindel has a secret. What will he do when Erestor finds out? Humour, OOC (At least I'm pretty sure Erestor and Glorfindel never behaved like this!)  
  
Born of chat silliness so blame all those who were there! ;)  
  
Medli  
  
Glorfindel, the great Balrog-slayer padded along the halls of Imladris to his quarters. It had been a long day spent training new recruits and then on patrol. Glorfindel was looking forward to a hot bath and a warm bed having finally escaped Elrond and his endless dinner-table chat.  
  
Stepping into the room, he peeled off his dirty clothes as he ran his bath, making sure to add the primrose scented bath foam he loved. Once the white bubbles touched the top of the tub, he slipped in and relaxed in the hot water, laughing as he blew bits of foam around the room. They'd be gone by the time the maid came in to clean.  
  
Once he felt suitably refreshed he stepped out and dried off before wrapping himself in a sleeping robe. Barefoot he returned to the bedroom and poured himself a glass of wine. Relaxing in a chair near the window, he savoured the peace that was Imladris at night.  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
He jumped as somebody tripped, sending a tray flying down the hall. So much for peace...  
  
Finishing his wine, he got ready for bed. He brushed out his golden hair from its braids, cleaned his teeth and turned back the covers. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Opening the draw he pulled out his medli. He smiled at the adored and ancient item, placing it carefully on the bed. He checked it over as he did every night; it had to be kept in good condition. It seemed fine, so he curled up in bed and blew out the candle. Snuggling down into the covers he drifted off to sleep in record time.  
  
**********************  
  
Oh, Glorfindel would be so pleased! Erestor smiled as he hurried down the halls to the golden elf's rooms. His favourite mare had just given birth to a pure white stallion that would make a fine mount when it was grown. Glorfindel had known the birth was imminent and had asked to be notified immediately the foal arrived. They would probably see very little of Glorfindel over the next few weeks, he would be as close to the foal as its mother. It was always that way when the golden elf acquired a new steed. Others teased him but Glorfindel swore it was the reason he always had such loyal mounts. Erestor didn't mind. It meant he got a break from the elf's incessant teasing. He smiled slightly. In truth Glorfindel was probably his best friend, but there were times when he wished he could rip the eldar's head off.  
  
He knocked briskly on the door and waited. Nothing. He tried again, still no response. He frowned; surely he was in there? He had quite clearly said that he was going to bed. Perhaps he was simply in too deep a sleep. The councillor pushed at the door and found it unlocked. He went into the darkened room. Stepping into Glorfindel's sleeping chambers he spotted the blond elf fast asleep under the covers. He looked so peaceful, Erestor almost hated to wake him. Almost. He stepped up and firmly shook Glorfindel's arm. "Wake up mellon nin. There is somebody in the stables you want to meet." A groan came from the elf in the bed. Glorfindel blinked and stared blearily up at Erestor. "Huh?" The councillor sighed. "The new foal, Glorfindel. It was born a few minutes ago." "Oh!" Realisation struck the Balrog-slayer and he sat up sharply.  
  
Something fell from between his arms.  
  
Glorfindel paled. Erestor gaped. The golden elf tried to extract himself from the situation. "It's not what it looks like! I was just, ah..." However, he was cut off by the loudest and most unrestrained laughter to ever be released from the councillor's lips. "Hahahahaha! Valar save us! The great Balrog slayer sleeps with a TEDDY BEAR!" His laughter echoed round the room, as Glorfindel cringed. This was more embarrassing than being dragged to his death by his hair. No, this was worse; he was going to have to live through this.  
  
Suddenly Erestor reached out and took the bear. It was ancient indeed, probably as old as Glorfindel himself. (It had in fact been Glorfindel's since his childhood in Gondolin and had been returned to him by Gandalf upon his return. Glorfindel had decided not to ask why he'd had it in the first place.) Glorfindel growled and rose from the bed. "Erestor." He said warningly. The other elf laughed again. "Ah, what is the matter pen-neth? Have you not been taught to share your toys?"  
  
Erestor was extremely lucky Glorfindel didn't strangle him on the spot.  
  
"Erestor, give Medli back." He demanded. It should have sounded fearsome, but only caused Erestor to double over and yet more laughter shook his slender frame. "Medli?" He exclaimed through his guffaws. "You named your bear, 'bear'?" Ai!" The councillor clutched at his aching sides, he couldn't remember ever laughing so much. Looking deeply offended, Glorfindel snatched the bear from Erestor's hand and stuffed it back in the drawer. "You will speak of this to no one." He ordered trying to restore some of his shredded dignity. Erestor straightened; a twinkle in his dark eyes. "You forget Glorfindel; I am not one of your soldiers to be ordered around. I am your equal; you hold no sway over me.  
  
Glorfindel fought rising panic. If this got out his reputation would be in tatters! And as much as he liked and respected Erestor he trusted him about as much as he trusted the dark lord. "Ai, Erestor show a little mercy!" Glorfindel begged. "Surely you wouldn't destroy me this way?" He was trying to appeal to the other elf's better nature - assuming such a thing existed. Erestor put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm." He murmured contemplatively. "What is my silence worth, oh great Balrog-slayer?" Glorfindel looked blankly at him. "Worth?" He asked Erestor nodded. "Why of course. Mercy is not free, at least not where I am concerned!" He grinned in a way that Glorfindel could only describe as evil. The Golden elf groaned. "What would you have me do?" He asked resignedly. Erestor had him over a barrel and he knew it. Who knew what the evil elf would ask of him? Erestor smiled; a terrible expression. "Well, for starters I am supposed to play host to Thranduil when he visits next month. I am sure you would be more than pleased to entertain the pompous windbag for me." Glorfindel looked at Erestor in sheer horror. "You must be joking!" He cried. "Thranduil? Oh no! I *cannot* spend a week in that arrogant elf's company!" He looked imploringly at Erestor. "Ah well, never mind then." Erestor sighed. If you'll excuse me, I must find Elladan!" He began to walk towards the door.  
  
Glorfindel panicked.  
  
"I'll do it!" He cried. "Just please don't tell anyone!" Erestor smiled sweetly. "Now why would I do a thing like that? Just remember, Thranduil and his party arrive on Wednesday morning. Do try to be prompt." Glorfindel looked depressed. "Then are we even?" He asked. "For now." Erestor smirked. "At least until Lady Galadriel arrives next month." With that he swept out of his quarters, looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, leaving an embarrassed and peeved Balrog-slayer behind him.  
  
"Ai," Glorfindel moaned as he sat on his bed. "He will hold this over me forever!" Still, he couldn't help retrieving his Medli from the drawer before he left the room to see the new foal.  
  
Re-entering his own rooms, Erestor grinned. "Ai, that was priceless!" He laughed as he climbed into bed. "Poor Glorfindel, he will fear me for at least a century now! What fun I shall have!" He smiled at his companion. "As long as he doesn't find out about you of course!" With that he curled up and went to sleep, his beloved Mr Bunny held tightly in his arms.  
  
THE END  
  
Medli - Bear (Sindarin)  
  
Please review! 


End file.
